Junior Moore
'Biography' Keith “Junior” Moore Jr. is the son of, Keith Moore leader of Keith Moore’s Gang (KMG) drug empire and Julie Moore, is twin brother to April Moore, younger brother of Ringo Moore and older brother to Erin Moore. Junior is fond of boxing and frequently boasts that he is eight times undefeated in the ring. Someday he wishes to have a proper match with James Beckett to see who is the better of the two of them. Junior is a troubled kid who often displays acts of delinquency. A contributing factor to his and James’s relationship is the fact that the two of them are similar. The have the same taste in girls, games and even exhibit similar attitudes. Junior is exactly who James would be if James never had the opportunity of becoming a CHERUB agent. 'Class A' James Beckett (James Adams), moves into Thorndon Estate with fellow CHERUB agents, Kyle, Kerry and Nicole as part of their mission to bring down Keith Moore’s Gang (KMG) by infiltrating the Moore household through Keith Moore’s four children. James is placed into Junior's class at Grey Park School, and plans to win Juniors friendship over by acting cool and misbehaving. The two of them briefly face off in the corridor outside their math’s classroom only to have James knock Junior down infront of their classmates using his CHERUB trained Karate skills. Junior, impressed by James’s skills invites him to bunk off with him to the Reeve Centre. While at the mall, Junior admits to James that his father is loaded but doesn’t like to splash his money around on his kids (so as to not turn them into “spoiled brats”). It is then that James comes up with the idea of shoplifting video games from a store in the mall to cement his relationship with Junior. While Junior distracts the stores security guard, James goes into the store and wraps a few video games in tinfoil to avoid detection from the store alarms at the exit (NOTE FROM AUTHOR: this shoplifting technique only works with outdated security systems). After their shoplifting attempt ends up with the two of them on the run from security guards and a Police from a police fundraiser that they run into the middle of, the boys end up stealing £307 worth of games. Junior invites James to go boxing with him at JT Martin's Youth Centre in which his father owns. James is told by the gyms chaperone, Ken, that he should get Junior to show him the ropes. James impresses Ken (as he has previously undertaken extensive martial arts training at CHERUB) at the gym and Junior admits that even though his father owns the place it took him three weeks before he was able to advance on to the training. That same evening Junior asks James and his friend Del if they want to go with him to the Youth Club which is situated below the gym. Del declines saying that he had to “work” that evening, and a curious James asks what he does to get so much money. Junior then reveals his father’s true source of income as a head of a drug empire and Del’s work is that of a cocaine courier. Junior is not allowed to become a courier or even go near drugs, as if he is caught it gives the police an excuse to question Keith Moore and search their house, and if anyone gets himself or his brother, Ringo, involved in the drug trade, their father will become the person who gets them into its worst nightmare. At the Youth Club, Junior and James decide to try and get off with a girl each. Junior shows interest in Nicole immediately, in which James mentions that she is reserved for himself, even if she is his stepsister. Junior also shows interest in Kerry but is disappointed to find her already with someone much to James’s shock. On James’s 13th birthday, straight after school, James, Junior, April and Nicole went to the movies to see a cheesy thriller. The four of them were very loud at the theatre - in particular Junior and Nicole who were acting erratically and were fully making out on the seats - which prompted an elderly man to complain and an usher to shush them. As they left the cinema Nicole threw a paper cup of the four of their spit, rubbish and half eaten food at the elderly man. This upset James and he left. That evening Junior smuggled some beers into the Youth Club and invited James to come along. Junior and Nicole were already there and looked as though they had downed a few beers and were completed smashed by the end of the night. As the club closed, Junior and James meet in the corridor outside the bathrooms, and Junior tried to convince James to have a go at snorting some cocaine. It is revealed that Junior and Nicole had been snorting cocaine since the cinema, which explains their behaviour. After Nicole as a hit of cocaine, James is about to but the ordeal is stopped by Kelvin who calls out that he is locking up. The next day Junior phones James informing him that it is pandemonium where he is s the police had arrested over eighty members from KMG. This was due to the surveillance operation done on Thunderfoods (owned by Parvinder Singh - Dinesh’s father) after Kerry discovered from Dinesh that this was a location of interest for Keith Moore. It was at this location where KMG mixed the batches of cocaine with borax and packaged them into one gram packs. Junior was upset to discover that Nicole was in the hospital after overdoing on cocaine and feels guilty for feeding her (non-existent) drug habit that she supposedly relapsed from after snorting the cocaine. Junior invites James over to his house and where James expected a tense atmosphere, was instead a relaxed one as everyone sat in the spa pool and relaxed. Keith Moore got angry at the officer in charge of Operation Snort - the police operation in place to bring down KMG - and so began to throw spoonfuls of prawn vindaloo at the tv screen, followed by similar actions from the children in the house. Junior and Keith invite James to their beach house in Miami as Ringo decided to stay home due to “too much homework” - so with a ticket already paid for they offer James a place. James accepts and the three of them and Keith’s minder George all spend time together on the beach in Miami. They went to IHOP for breakfast and went to a trip to a series of theme parks in Orlando. It is later revealed by Junior that Keith does not normally spend so much time with him as this has been the case on a partial business trip of his. James and his MI5 contact John Jones chalk this done to the fact that Keith is going to do a runner a he has the authorities and Lambayeke cartel closing ranks on him. One night in Miami, Junior and James decide to secretly leave the house and have a go at finally getting in their boxing match on the beach. Junior promptly wins the first round and soon after James wins the second - however this was done by accidentally getting sand in Juniors eyes. The boys decide to retire back to the house after this incident and also a loud thump from the house had them spooked - as they had just seen a horror movie. When the boys enter the house they find Keith's minder, George, had been shot and rolled off the couch. It is later clear that Keith Moore’s Miami house has been stormed by a few armed members of the Lambayeke cartel and they have held him at gunpoint in the kitchen. James tells Junior to run and get the police - but Junior is promptly captured by more gunmen and marched back to the house. James goes into hiding a kills a man in self defence - this leaves his traumatised for a while after. The cartel’s sole purpose is to torture Keith to get his bank details and steal his money. However, it is later revealed that the cartel beat up and tortured Junior infront of Keith to get the information from him. James manages to escape with a Range Rover from Keith’s garage and the place is later stormed by armed police and Keith and Junior are taken to hospital to mend their injuries and Keith was later taken into custody. Mad Dogs James is specially selected to participate in the mission because of his relationship with Junior. When Junior reveals plans to rob a store, James is reluctant to alert the police because, as Bruce points out, James was very similar to Junior, and had he never been recruited to CHERUB, James would have suffered the same fate Junior had. Both had very rich parents, and both were street fighter style "delinquents". He also resents how sasha and his gang write him off as a kid. Trivia * While being tortured by the members of the Lambayeke cartel, the extent of his injuries included a broken nose, broken collar bone and some serious internal injuries * Expelled from Grey Park School after James left (Class A) by: Awesomefan210 (talk) 22:35, December 20, 2014 (UTC)